When Nightmares Become a Reality
by ninjamonkeybutt
Summary: Draco's dreams are coming true... and he can't stop them!


Disclaimer: ninjamonkeybutt can't give out autographs because ninjamonkeybutt doesn't know these people. Would you take a bootleg of Hunny Porter?

Draco can barely stay awake in his History of Muggles class. Today's topic of lecture and discussion is weaponry. Greg, to his side, stares in disbelief of how simple a _knife_ can be used as a weapon. And here he thought they were only good for cutting shallots and ingredients made for Potions. They move onto a serial killer known in London as Jack the Ripper. Draco is vaguely interested and Vincent is getting rather excited. Draco falls asleep. When he is called on, he stands and mutters 'Bugger off' to his teacher before exiting the class.

The class stirs wildly at the outburst. Vincent stays put but Greg runs after him like a loyal puppy. Draco sternly walks toward the Slytherin dungeons, gruffly passing the Golden Trio. They are taken a bit aback seeing as how he didn't even glance or speak to any of them. Greg bounces down the hall after his leader. Draco finally looks back at the common room and shoves Greg to the floor. Two first years see the transaction and run out. Draco pulls out his wand and starts destroying random things: the pool table, a minibar filled with butterbeer, one of Pansy's trophies lying around, etc.

Finally, his head drops and he blinks around. He seems confused and angry at the same time. Draco pockets his wand and his class is let out. He unlocks the dorms and slumps down onto one of the couches. He uses easy wandless magic to repair a bottle of butterbeer and bring it to him. Blaise and Theo walk in just in time to see Draco bringing the delectable drink to his lips.

"… the hell? Drac, did you just do wandle"

"Shut up, Zabini. I'm not in the mood." He snaps.

Blaise raises an eyebrow then moves to the mini-bar. "Aw, did ya _have_ to destroy it? What if you run out and want another?"

Without looking up, Draco raises his arm and performs wandless magic again. This time, all the bottles are repaired, as well as the fridge. Blaise shoots him an appreciated yet irritated look. Instead of just leaving like the other Slytherins – minus a still Theo and Greg by the door – Blaise decides to pressure on. As he approaches, Draco's arm shoots out for more magic. The bottle in Zabini's hand explodes.

"What the fuck was that about?"

Blaise is angered at the shards of glass now in his fist. He starts off toward Malfoy. Deadly serious gray eyes meet Blaise's nervous brown ones. Malfoy raises his arm, sending Blaise on a crash course with the ceiling then pummeling toward the floor, letting up at five inches. He spins then is sent zooming out the door, crashing in the distance. Malfoy's eyes drop to the two still boys and a terrified Pansy. The door slams in their faces as Malfoy hadn't even risen from his spot on the couch.

Draco skips his potions class, much to Snape's surprise. The professor secretly hopes Draco is getting some much-needed and well-deserved sleep. Something discreet had gone on between the boy and his father over the weekend. Harry is paired with Zabini and is very shocked when the Slytherin makes no filthy remarks toward him or the other Gryffindors.

Later that evening, Draco is asleep on the couch in the common room. No one dares disturb him or even stay in the same room as him. Hours later, when everyone is asleep, Draco finds himself pacing in the dorms. He creeps up to Theo's bed and uses wandless magic to summon a knife. Theo is clutching a worn-out teddy bear up at his face. Draco eyes him curiously and lets the cold silver of the blade dance along his housemate's breath. He then moves onto the teddy bear, slicing its neck just barely. He diligently carves along the stitches so fluff pours out and limbs are barely attached. Draco then carefully traces meticulous scratches along Theo's pajamas, matching that of the bear's, but not going as deep as the skin. At once, Draco stops. The knife disappears and the boy retreats to his own bed for the night.

 **I understand this was short but I wasn't sure where I was going with this. Review and maybe I'll figure it out.**


End file.
